Jayke Thornton's Daily Prophet
by jaykethornton
Summary: Just a little bit of extra content for those of you who are reading and enjoying my Albus Potter series. Not important to the series but they are a bit of fun with some extra information. It will have things like interviews with the characters or feature articles from my series. Please read my Albus potter series if you are enjoying this one.


**Anyone who doesn't follow my Albus Potter series will have no idea what the point of this series of articles will be about. If interested I highly recommend you go to my profile and read what is available of Albus Potter and the Shadows of the Night Council before you read this article.**

THE BAT PROBLEM

_Jayke Thornton sat down with captain of last years semi-finalist BIQL side, Jager Tharn, without a quick-quotes quill this week to find out what had caused their disastrous winless start of this years season._

**Jayke Thornton: **We have met our first problem already Jager I usually abbreviate my name to JT in my interviews but it looks like I am going to have to do something else this time (_laughs_)

**Jager Tharn: **Yeah (_laughs_) it is an absolute fiasco Jayke. Still not as big a disaster as our season though.

**Jayke: **Yeah, tell me about that. Six games into the year and still without a win. It looks like your chances of making the play-offs are just about gone already even with 8 games remaining in the season. That must be tough to deal with.

**Jager: **It really is, to go from being so successful last year to play the way we have played this year with a very similar side is really jarring. Collectively as a group we have been extremely poor after coming so close to winning it all last year. With the Bats being such a successful side with a proud history I daresay if we don't turn it around on the pitch quickly a lot of us will be looking for a new employer next season.

**Jayke: **In your defense you have opened with a tough run, and it wasn't surprising seeing you lose opening day against the two-time defending champions the Montrose Magpies, who also knocked you out of the play-offs last season, what is it that makes that team so hard to beat.

**Jager: **The Magpies have only lost one game in the last 3 seasons and it was against Puddlemere just a few weeks ago. The score was 90-57. They are good at every position. The thing that makes them such a good team however is that they have a seeker as good as Albert Lennard. Simply having him has turned them from a good team into a great team the last two years he has been playing for them.

**Jayke: **Speaking of Lennard, Krum or Lennard? Who do you think is the better seeker?

**Jager: **That is such a tough question to answer. Krum has been so successful over such a long period of time but he is pretty old now. He is definitely a little past his prime. If we were comparing careers obviously Krum is still ahead, but it is hard to look past Lennard when you are talking about the best seeker in the world today.

**Jayke: **What if we were comparing 19 year old Krum, just one year removed from the 1994 World Cup final, to the Albert Lennard we see play today?

**Jager: **You really like to ask the tough questions don't you Jayke (_laughs_). Lets not forget I was only 9 when Ireland beat Bulgaria in the World Cup, back when the snitch was worth 150 points. How the game changes right? That was a really good question. Krum was and is such a special athlete but it is so hard to look past Lennard. If I had to choose either of them at 19 years of age I would have to take Albert. I am so lucky to get to play with him in the Scottish National Side.

**Jayke: **You mention the changes to the point value of the snitch. How do you like these changes made by Seamus Finnigan? What is the general consensus amongst the players?

**Jager: **Being a fan of Quidditch first and foremost I love the changes Seamus has made to Quidditch since he got his position. He has definitely turned Quidditch into a better, more competitive game, which has only continued to enhance the popularity of our sport worldwide. Especially in areas of the world where Quadpot used to be the number one sport you see more and more of them turning to Quidditch. Now all 7 positions on the pitch are so important and it isn't purely about just having a brilliant seeker. It is just the best way to do things.

**Jayke: **What about the BIQL Play-offs?

**Jager: **They are like Christmas come early for any Quidditch fan. To have the 6 best teams in the league playing a series of games that are so important, one loss and you are finished. Just the best thing the BIQL has ever done.

**Jayke: **You spoke earlier of the Scottish national side. With Lennard in the side you must be confident you will field a strong side next year at the World Cup? Any chance of winning it?

**Jager: **I'd like to think so. Our team looks good on paper. Bulgaria will be as good as always and Australia look like they will have a brilliant side with Doolan and Battle. It looks like it will be a close battle at the World Cup.

**Jayke: **Speaking of Doolan and Battle, you faced the Bristol Banshees last weekend and they beat you 727-20. How good is that side?

**Jager: **They are a special team. They are probably two good pieces away from being able to beat Montrose, but if they can convince their Youth Squad keeper to leave school early and play for them they could be the best side in Europe, judging by what I saw of Silvera before our game against them.

**Jayke: **Last Question Jager, In two weekends time we have the Montrose v Heat game that has been so relentlessly hyped as the game of the year. Whats your prediction.

**Jager: **It will be a close game I like the Magpies to win. Maybe the score will be something like 127-100.

**Jayke: **Thank you for your time Jager, best of luck turning the team around this year.

_Join Jayke next week as he sits down with rival seekers Viktor Krum of the Bristol Banshees and Albert Lennard of the Montrose Magpies in the build-up to their highly anticipated game between the two giants of British Quidditch._


End file.
